The Giver
by Nerd-Herd-27
Summary: It seems someone at the BAU is a secret Santa Claus, leaving anonymous gifts to the team. Who is it? The rest of the team soon realizes that the heartfelt gifts could only have one origin... Written for the Christmas/Winter Drabble Competition! Prompt: Secret Santa.


**Hello, everyone!**

**This drabble was written for the Christmas/Winter Drabble Competition, 2012 in the Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts forum.  
**

**Prompt: Secret Santa.  
**

**Dedication: I realize it is somewhat silly to dedicate a drabble, but here it goes! This short fan fic is dedicated to the lovely people who keep the CM Weekly Prompts forum going! I've only recently started following it, but I love it already, so...thanks! Also, to my friend Redhead, who keeps the CM passion alive. :)  
**

**So, this is my first drabble, as well as my first bit of posted Criminal Minds fan fiction. I wrote it last night, then realized that I had about 750 words! It was painful shortening, but now it's down to EXACTLY 500 words, sans author's note, so I'm pretty proud of myself. Anyway, I'll stop rambling now. Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!  
**

* * *

It started December 19th, when every agent received an anonymous candy cane.

On the twentieth, Aaron Hotchner, who was chronically early, did a double-take when he entered the bullpen. There was garland wrapped around all of the railings and lining every desk and doorframe. Hotch stared for a moment, and then carried on. On his desk was another candy cane, which he quickly ate before anyone was around to witness his moment of frivolity.

The next day, JJ was about to turn on the lights when she, too, was caught by surprise. White twinkle lights were now intertwined with the garland, lighting up the bullpen with a warm, festive glow. Nobody turned the lights on that day.

On the 23rd, everyone was curious what their mysterious elf would do for the final day. They were not disappointed. In the bullpen was a Christmas tree, all decked out in lights and ornaments. A wrapped present for each of them was beneath it, marked _"Not to be opened until 5:00."_

At exactly five, one of the team members left discreetly.

The first to discover the Secret Santa's identity was JJ. Her box contained a book, entitled_ Butterflies of the World_. It seemed ordinary, but to JJ it was a book she'd been searching for, ever since she'd lost her own copy. She remembered reading it with her sister, years before tragedy struck, when life was simple. She shed a tear, but was smiling.

Rossi opened his own box to find a dish of lasagna. He was unimpressed, until he tasted it. It was miraculous! It tasted just like the lasagna he had eaten as a boy. He'd mentioned, in passing, the Italian city where his mother had lived, and that no one made lasagna like Mrs. Rossi, and Dave knew exactly who could put that together to find the recipe.

When Morgan and Emily opened their gifts, they immediately turned to each other.

"I knew it was you!" Prentiss said triumphantly, but Morgan looked confused.

He had gotten a copy of _Slaughterhouse 5_ (his favorite) and another Vonnegut novel, which he'd read years ago. Emily had gotten her own favorite Vonnegut, and one she hadn't read. They realized the true giver simultaneously.

Garcia opened hers and promptly squealed. Inside were a rainbow blanket, a stuffed baby panda, and a throw pillow that said:_ "You must not lose faith in humanity. Humanity is an ocean; if a few drops of the ocean are dirty, the ocean does not become dirty." -Mohandas Gandhi. _And she knew just who to thank.

Hotch was actually the most touched by his gift. His watch, which Haley had given him, had stopped working. His gift was not a new watch, but the parts needed to fix his old one. Hotch gave a rare smile, because only one agent knew the watch's true value.

Meanwhile, Spencer Reid walked home with his empty gift box, hung up his proverbial Santa hat, and, content, retired to a chair by the fire.

* * *

_**"Many men have been capable of doing a wise thing, more a cunning thing, but very few a generous thing."**_  
_**-Alexander Pope**_

* * *

**Well, personally, I was much happier with this when it was longer, but please, tell me your thoughts! Have a very merry Christmas, and a fantastic holiday season!**


End file.
